The common technique used to obtain vibration insulation on a wood floor consists in pouring concrete slab of about 1.5 inch thick on the floor. This technique is efficient but very restricting due to the mass of the concrete slab which is applied to the wood framework.
When a floor is already made of concrete, it is known in the art to fix under the floor a suspended ceiling using metal bars, U-shaped bars or wood furrings. However, such suspended ceilings lead to sound insulation and anti-vibration problems. Indeed, sounds and vibrations can be transmitted from the upper floor to the lower ceiling via the metal bars, the U-shaped bars or the wood furrings.
The present invention resolves these problems by an anti-vibration sound insulator which can be easily fixed under an existing floor in metal or wood, to support, with a certain amount of elasticity, bars or any other means presently being used to fix a ceiling beneath the floor, without any constraint and particularly no mass to support.